1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of making quartz oscillators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, generally, a quartz oscillator comprises a base 11, a pair of leads 12 inserted through and glass-sealed to the base 11, a quartz piece 13 held between the tips of the leads 12 and a cap 14 covering the quartz piece 13. In such quartz oscillator, as in FIG. 10, flat plate-shaped inner leads 16 having respectively slots 16a for inserting the quartz piece are fused respectively to the tips of round-sectioned bar-shaped outer leads 15 inserted through and secured to the base 11 in advance, the quartz piece 13 is inserted between these inner leads and its electrode plates 13a and 13b are electrically connected with the inner leads 16 through a conductive bonding agent or by soldering so as to be assembled or, as in FIG. 11, outer leads 15' and inner leads 16' are respectively integrally formed by press-molding round-sectioned bar-shaped lead wires at the tips, then the outer leads 15' are inserted through and glass-sealed to the base 11 and the quartz piece 13 is fitted to be assembled. However, in the former, the outer leads 15 and inner leads 16 must be manually welded, the direction and spacing of the inner leads 16 will fluctuate and it will be difficult to automate the fitting of the quartz piece 13. In the latter, in the step of glass-sealing the leads within a furnace at 1000.degree. to 1050.degree. C., the inner leads 16' will be annealed and will lose their resiliency. Therefore, if they are subsequently spread apart or expanded and the quartz piece 13 is inserted between them, the inner leads 16' will be irrecoverably plastically deformed and will not be able to hold the quartz piece as they are intended to. Therefore, the assembly is made manually at a low efficiency.